Competitive
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Someone thought it was a good idea to put boyfriends Dagur and Eret in charge of training people for fitness exams. Personally, Dagur thinks he's much better. Eret does so love to challenge him though. Dagur/Eret Dagret slash one shot!


**Another special request one. Certain people do jump the queue a little now and then.**

 **Dagur/Eret! A fairly small but sturdy sailing ship, from what I understand.**

 **If you needed this warning... mega gay stuffs ahead. Possibly a little flexibility on actual procedure of police recruits.**

-HTTYD-

Dagur paced up and down, watching his row of recruits doing their push ups.

"Come on! I know you trained with Eret yesterday and he takes it easy, but I won't stand for less than a hundred and twenty percent. Now move!"

He only had six weeks to whip these weaklings into shape, after all. Eret was chasing the other half of the class up and down walls and ropes. They swapped randomly, ensuring none of the recruits got too used to one of them and slacked off.

"Sit ups, now! Anyone I don't see reaching a hundred can go home."

Technically that wasn't within his power, but it worked to get them crunching their little hopeful hearts out. Once he saw three of the six reach a hundred sit ups, he blew his whistle.

"Alright, up! Laps around the gym. Now!"

They leapt to their feet and began running, each of them disgustingly sweaty. Exactly what Dagur wanted. He slurped from his water bottle greedily, knowing they would each be contemplating whether it was worth killing him for a drink. Eret glanced over, winked, then got back to timing his team. After a while, when all twelve of their little groupies could barely stand, they called time.

"Ok! That was... pathetic. You better come back next time ready to impress. Now get outta here!"

Groaning with exhaustion, they dragged themselves out of the gym to shower, change and curl up on the floor in the foetal position, sobbing. Well, that was what Dagur imagined they were doing. He could be wrong. Eret crossed the room, slung a beefy arm around Dagur's broad shoulders.

"You don't have to make them wish they were dead, you know."

"Oh, but it's so much fun!"

Eret laughed, kissed his temple fondly. They'd met in a gym, after all. It was basically a romantic location to them. A new gym had opened up, closer to their homes than their previous respective gyms, and even better? It was convenient enough to go to on the way to work too. And there... there he had seen the beautiful, tattooed face straining beneath an impressive weight on the chest press. Naturally, Dagur had to go challenge him. It was basically love at first fight, the 'fight' being the contest of who could lift more.

That hadn't stopped, not in the last three years. They managed to land a job in the same place, doing the same thing, so the challenge even extended to work as well as at home. Their shared place had more space dedicated to gym equipment and adequate nutrition than pretty much anything else. Eret was the better cook, but Dagur could make two pa vrotein shakes at a time. They both had their skills, and complimented each other wonderfully.

"Up for a challenge today Dag?"

"Whaddya got? Weights? The wall? Ropes? I'll kick your ass at anything."

"Well-"

Eret was cut off by a voice from the door.

"There you two muttonheads are!"

"Astrid!"

Dagur had a younger sister, Heather, and Astrid had been her best friend for pretty much forever. He saw her as another little sister, and Eret saw her much the same way. So when they heard she had a new boyfriend?

Meeting him wasn't a question. It was a necessity.

Blonde and blue-eyed and terrifyingly fierce, Astrid beamed as she came over to them, checking they weren't dripping sweat before hugs were dispensed. Then she gestured to the guy behind her.

"This is Hiccup. Hiccup, meet Dagur and Eret."

He didn't look like much. Dagur had an overwhelming urge to feed him and get him on a weights machine. Hiccup was skinny, verging on gangly with a head of messy hair hanging just above his shoulders, just short of in his eyes. With deep green eyes and a nice sharp jaw, Dagur supposed he was attractive enough. He stepped forward, holding his hand out.

"Nice to finally meet you. Astrid talks about you all the time."

Dagur raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said you were super scary and that you ran off a few boyfriends. So I insisted on meeting you guys."

Apparently, this Hiccup was braver than he looked.

"Us? No. We don't need to give anyone the 'don't hurt her' speech. If you hurt Astrid she will just kill you herself. But, while on the topic... I'll fight her for the chance if you do. Do you have a criminal record?"

Hiccups eyes widened.

"What? No!"

"Don't lie to us buddy. We have friends. We can check."

Hiccup shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm very boring. I'm an engineer, I build and repair motorcycles in my spare time."

Dagur was starting to agree - he was a little dull.

"So what is it Astrid sees in you?"

"Probably my enormous dick."

Hiccup didn't even miss a beat, and the sudden change in tone of conversation stunned both Dagur and Eret. Astrid was sniggering into her hand. Now he understood; Hiccup could bring the funny.

Or he was telling the truth.

Eret cracked up laughing, nudged Astrid with his shoulder.

"He's not so bad."

Dagur wasn't sold, not yet. Not that this talking fishbone was good enough for his little sis.

"I better go call the maintenance guy about the busted machine."

Hiccup turned to Eret.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What do I look like, a mechanic?"

"I could take a look?"

Eret eyed him thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Ok. But if you break it you're replacing it."

Hiccup went to the treadmill machine in question, one that he probably would die trying to max out on the way Dagur did for a light workout. Astrid leant strangely, and Dagur realised she was checking out the guys ass as he pressed buttons, looking for the problem. He had a glance himself; admittedly, not bad.

"Just a loose wire. If I just do this" Hiccup unplugged the treadmill, fumbled with something and then switched it back on "ta-da."

"That was it?"

"Burn the witch!"

Dagur _might_ be the more dramatic one of the two gay men.

"Me? A witch? Nah. Engineers do have magic powers, but if I were gonna fly around I would do it on a dragon, not a broom."

Despite himself, Dagur found himself laughing.

"Alright. We won't chase you off yet. Well, we will kick you out of the gym but not off of Astrid. See you later little sister."

"Bye guys."

The two left hand in hand, and it was kinda sweet. Dagur would be keeping an eye on him all the same. Eret chuckled as Dagur stood, arms crossed and scowling at Hiccups back like he could send warning big brother vibes through the air.

"She could break him like an ice cream cone."

His boyfriend chuckled.

"Come on hot stuff" Eret nudged his arm "I challenge you to..." Dagur's ears pricked up "the obstacle course outside."

"You're on!"

Dashing outside, Dagur stood next to Eret at the start line.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"GO!"

It was in an army assault course style, with under and over and crawling and quick feet and brute strength. Eret had an edge on quick feet and grace, but Dagur was more animal, more raw muscle and impatience for anything inconveniencing him by being in his way. Their biggest competition equally was the wall - Eret was taller but Dagur could jump higher relative to his height, so it was often a photo finish. Dagur leapt, fingers seeking grip... and he _slipped._ Eret was already over the wall, no doubt dashing off to the last two obstacles in the time it took Dagur to do another running leap. This time his hands made purchase, hauling him over to an ungraceful thump the other side. It was too late - before Dagur could reach the rope climb, Eret was already at the finish line making a proper peacock show of it despite no audience.

"I do believe" Eret preened and puffed up "I win loverboy!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm not bottoming tonight, I'm still sore."

The winner of the challenge each time they had one was allowed to pick top or bottom that night, and while he wasn't averse to receiving, Eret generally chose to top - solely because he liked the sounds Dagur made exclusively when he was being fucked.

"Hey, my choice. I wanna bottom."

Dagur perked up - sex and no awkward sitting tomorrow? He was in.

"Alright. Lets go get cleaned up and get home."

The temptation to simply take his boyfriend there in the staff room showers was strong, but Dagur resisted. Though... he doubted anyone would dare say anything about it to the two hefty guys. No one dared make gay jokes at them after all. They drank protein shakes on the drive home to replenish, since food would have to wait until after Dagur was done throwing his most agreeable boyfriend around.

As the front door closed, Eret stepped over a stray dumbell and Dagur scratched his head, trying to work out when he'd left that kettlebell in the living room...

"You comin' Dag?"

"Yep!"

Chasing after Eret, Dagur leapt on his back, kissing the base of his neck as the mans hair tie kept that lovely hair contained for the moment. Rectifying that, Eret chuckled as Dagur rubbed his face on his hair, enjoying the feel of the fine strands and the smell of 'arctic woods' shampoo or whatever it was his lover bathed in. Both bulked with muscle, Dagur was a little leaner, muscles more defined while Eret was stocky, a couple of cutting cycles away from having a six pack. It made for great cuddles, something he was enjoying that very moment as Eret squeezed Dagur against his chest, rubbing faint stubble on scratchy beard with a quiet laugh.

"Love you Dag."

"Love you Ret."

Eret hummed in appreciation of the unique nickname, the one only Dagur got to call him. The sweetness gave way to playful wrestling, tumbling to the bed and taking turns to pin each other down, half-hearted cries of "let me go!" when one gained an upper hand. Eret took martial arts; Dagur did yoga. Which made for a very bendy, twisty tussle between the two as they scrapped. Finally, he had a panting, grinning Eret pinned beneath him, cheeks flushed with laughter and exertion.

"Victory is mine!"

"Yeah yeah, get your kit off would ya?"

Clearly, Eret was impatient to get to the fun part. Dagur hopped up, peeling his vest and shorts off while Eret wriggled out of his own. Tattoos decorated his naturally golden skin, drawing eager hands to explore the splashes of vibrant colour and crisp lines. Dagur's own ink was more of a teenage rebellion regret, but Eret seemed to quite like the claw stripes over his face and arms regardless.

As he climbed back up on top of his boyfriend, Dagur felt swelling erections press against each other, seeking the firm heat of the other. Eret bucked playfully, encouraging the grind and shocking a pleased sound from Dagur's mouth as he added pressure. Hands ran over his back, splaying over the deep ridges of taut muscles and Dagur's bony spine. He explored in turn, the faint ridges of scar tissue distorted by broad chest and masked by works of art. Eret sighed happily against his hair, luxuriating in his lovers touch.

Boxers discarded, they enjoyed the simplicity of bare skin to bare skin for a while, kissing and touching to help relax Eret; he took longer to work up to being penetrated than Dagur, and so whenever Eret _asked_ specifically for it, Dagur didn't stint on what his love needed. When at last he laid back, Eret looked completely at ease as Dagur retrieved lubricant, oiling his hand to work Eret open - and get him nicely wound up and aroused in the process, obviously.

Eret made a low sound in his throat, obviously working to relax himself on the first push, but once that was passed he accommodated two fingers in little time at all and Dagur smiled as he stretched him gently. When his slick fingers curled up, Eret gasped and pushed down as Dagur grinned victoriously - that little nerve bundle could reduce Eret to near-tears and pleading, begging for more if stimulated correctly. Dragging his fingers up and down teasingly, Eret pitched and growled in all the right ways to make Dagur's cock ache to be inside him, adding more lube to ensure his boyfriend was loose and slick enough. He drew it out a little longer, but even he began to struggle to wait.

"Ready for me love?"

"Fuck yes!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dagur coated himself liberally in lube, cock jumping happily at just being _touched_ as he ached for stimulation. Eret rolled on his front, raising on hands and knees and wiggling his cute ass in invitation. Knowing he loved it this way, Dagur shuffled closer on his knees, guiding his cock and groaning at that first press into tight and hot, muscle giving way to allow him inside. Eret huffed and sighed, but didn't ask him to stop or slow and there was a pleased little mewl when Dagur came flush to the taut curve of his ass.

"You all good down there?"

"Jerk. I'm fine. Move!"

Laughing slowed him for a minute, but Dagur obliged his lover and began to make shallow thrusts, opening Eret up further so there'd be no discomfort when he began to move harder and deeper. Eret made the sweetest little sounds, pushing back at the right angle so Dagur's cock dragged across his prostate and cursing like a sailor when he got what he wanted. Arching his back, sinking himself down on Dagur when he didn't move fast enough, letting out those breathy, strained pleas for _more..._ oh, he was a demanding little menace and Dagur loved every second.

Even with the foreplay, Eret was still desperately tight as he fucked himself deeper on Dagur's cock, the sensation of his muscles gripping and squeezing enough to make Dagur cross eyed every time he sank in again with fingers clutching at Eret's stocky hips. Still, he took Dagur perfectly, only moaning louder when he was fucked harder, the sounds of their sweaty skin meeting a guttural, filthy indulgence that sounded gorgeous to Dagur's ears - a flawless accompaniment to the pleasured cries of his boyfriend.

Eret folded beneath him, lowering to one arm so he could reach down and tug his cock with the other, the tell-tale sign he was burning for release and couldn't wait for Dagur to simply fuck it out of him any longer. Only able to see the familiar motion of his arm, even the _thought_ of how hot Eret must look stroking himself, hand curled around his flushed, thick cock... it was enough to threaten his stamina, bring him to that dangerous, teetering edge before he'd satisfied the other.

"F-fuck, Dag-"

He didn't finish speaking, words dissolving on the next low, throaty cry as Eret went to pieces at last, muscles vice-tight around Dagur's cock as the shudders and spasms wracked his lovers frame, feeding the blazing fire that burned in Dagur's belly. Unable to hold himself back, his hips stuttered and jerked through his own peak, rocking to keep himself buried deep as Dagur spilled. Eret mewled, chuckling when Dagur draped himself over his broad back, unwilling to move just yet and nuzzling the base of Eret's neck.

They eventually tumbled down to the bed, slumped and satisfied in the lazy afterglow. Eret smiled over at him, playing idly with Dagur's fingers. He knew they ought to move or risk becoming stuck to the sheet Eret had come onto, but that was difficult to care so much about when Eret looked so sweet and comfortable.

Feeling his next burst of manic energy prepare to roll through him, Dagur leant over and slapped Eret's ass, laughing as he dived out of the way of retaliation.

"Come on, we should go for a run! Can't have you getting lazy like those recruits you trained."

Charging out of the room to clean up, he heard Eret call out to him.

"I hate you!"

Dagur laughed, calling back as he heard Eret getting up in the creak of bedsprings.

"No you don't!"

-HTYYD-

 **This took way too long considering it's not _that_ long. I blame the weather. It has actually killed me. Anywho, I hope those who sail this little ship enjoyed!**


End file.
